Talk:Phineas and Ferb And the Horrible Death of Phineas/@comment-70.174.6.188-20161015165317
And yes I'm gonna make a movie. I'm doing it at Nickelodeon. It's called Tyler John Hines' Tubb The Frog. You know Tubb the pink frog from Rubbadubbers, well I'm putting him in his own movie. He was Scottish in the show but he's American in this movie and I'm gonna voice him. It takes place in New York City during Christmas time and it's snowing the whole time. All the characters of Nickelodeon are in it, except the nick Jr characters. Tubb brings back and redeems a lot of famous villains and they are emperor bog and dr damage and the infi knight and others from butt ugly Martians, Philium Benedict and fenwick and the bald guy and others from recess schools out, lord dragaunus and wraith and siege and chameleon from the mighty ducks animated, Jim from Edward scissorhands, max from cats don't dance, hopper and thumper and others from a bugs life, Archibald snatcher and mr gristle from the boxtrolls, gaston and lefou and Monsieur d' arque and forte from Disney beauty and the beast, judge Claude frollo from Disney the hunchback of Notre dame, Hades from Disney Hercules, Percival C. Mcleach from Disney the rescuers down under, the Utrom shredder and the mirage shredder and the 1980s shredder and krang from tmnt, Sykes from Oliver and company, Scroop from Disney treasure planet, the robots from crazy frog, Horace and jasper from Disney 101 Dalmatians, and many more. Tubb lives in an awesome skyscraper home in the city. It's a hotel and a mall. It has neons and stuff all over it. It has elevators, escalators, ropes courses and zip lines, swimming pools and waterparks with big water playgrounds that have elevators and trapdoors that drop you down to the deep water, McDonald's, burger kings, taco bells, hard rock cafes, apple bees, chilis, big playlands that have steep and very fast slides and elevators, sports stadiums, rock walls, roller rinks, ice rinks, and many more. All the characters live here. Norman and the seven victims from paranorman, mr arrow from Disney treasure planet, and others will be returning. There are kissing scenes in this movie. Sanjay and belle from Sanjay and Craig are going to kiss in this movie. So are Darlene and Vijay and hector and Megan. Tubb is going to share a kiss with Sandy Dickson from Sanjay and Craig. The Humaniacs from planet 51 are the antagonists of the movie. Their goal is to kill Tubb and then rule New York City and the Galaxy. They want to kill Tubb because they know that as long as he's around keep interfering in their plans, so they want to kill him to get him out of the way. They are really good people under a curse that happened from science. The curse is what keeps them evil. The only way to free them is to kill them and then they will be revived into their human form and snapped out of the curse. Yes, there are killings in this movie but not violent killings. The weapons that are used are lightsabers and guns, but the guns look like future versions of guns from today and they shoot lasers and whenever someone is blasted, no holes are shot in anyone, we just see the laser blast hit them and disappear and they fall down, in fact everyone comes back at the end, and with lightsabers, nobody gets stabbed or cut open or scarred or any kind of gore, it just looks like they get wacked the whole time. The name of the leader of the humaniacs is Saber. Saber is the main antagonist of the movie. His real name is Adrien, a long lost best friend of Tubb. Saber will be voiced by Scottie ray doing his Utrom shredder voice as a Humaniac and he'll be voiced by Adrien Brody as a human. Tubb and Saber's final duel is at the top of the Empire State Building and there's fire on the streets below and the duel ends with Saber falling from the top of the building to his death in the fire below. Tubb is the son and creation of Jack Skellington from Disney the nightmare before Christmas who I'm planning to have be voiced by pierce Brosnan. A robotic Humaniac named Eyeclops, who's real name is Owen, is the secondary antagonist of the movie. He will be voiced by Chris cooper as a Humaniac and Owen Wilson as a human. The Humaniac with the red laser gun, his name is Lazor and his real name is Neil. He is the tertiary antagonist of the movie. He will be voiced by willem Dafoe doing his green goblin voice as a Humaniac and Neil Patrick Harris as a human. Merl and Darryl Dixon from the walking dead return in this one, they are under the Humaniac curse as well, they are revealed to be sandy, scabs, and baby Richards dad and uncle in this movie, they had to go away when the zombies were taking over the world. Mr trout and mr pickles from the boxtrolls are this movie too. All the characters of Sanjay and Craig are in this movie. This movie is in the same animation as Sanjay and Craig. I'm going to pay for this movie so that I don't have to change anything. This movie is also a musical. The musical numbers are famous songs. The humaniacs are gonna sing higher by creed, saber is also gonna sing my sacrifice by creed. The red hats from the boxtrolls are gonna sing anyway you want it and don't stop believing by journey along with Sanjay, Craig, Megan, hector, Marc summers, John Harvey, the white hats from the boxtrolls, and Hades. Nassor and toshiaki from Frankenweenie are gonna sing nothing but a good time by poison, Tubb is gonna sing chances by five for fighting with Sanjay and Craig and the others. On Christmas Day, at the end, it is snowing, everyone opens presents, then they all go to Times Square for a big Christmas party. It is very colorful and beautiful and there are balloons and confetti and parades with beautiful floats and beautiful parade balloons and it is snowing and there's lots of snow all over the place and the sky is covered with dark clouds full of snow. And Santa is there. Everyone in the city is there. And the ending musical number is everyone sings we built this city by Jefferson starship. Oh and gusteau and Anton ego are now best friends and as an early Christmas gift, ego gives gusteau his five stars back. Oh and spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and mr krabs are gonna perform as the band, KISS and sing rock and roll all night, shout it out loud and Detroit rock city. SpongeBob is dressed as paul stanley and Squidward as ace frehley and mr krabs as gene Simmons and Patrick as Peter criss and they all have the costumes and make up on. And they guitars and drums and stuff. There's a lot of really cool movie parodies in this movie. Oh and Bradley upper-crust and tank and the other gammas meet Johnny worthington and Chet and the other rors and team up with them since they are very similar. This movie is also a comedy. But I'm gonna let you wait to see the movie before I tell you the funny parts. Hyp and mutt and nod from the land before time 3 are in this movie as well. Nassor and toshiaki are also gonna sing learn to fly by foo fighters. Patrick and Squidward are going to do a Top Gun parody during the big Humaniac war at the climax. This is so going to be the best Nickelodeon Christmas special yet! It's gonna be the best Nickelodeon movie yet! It's gonna be a whole Nickelodeon reunion. It's Disney and Nickelodeon colliding. And many more famous songs are musical numbers in this movie. This is so going to be the ultimate Nickelodeon party!!! Remember, my name is Tyler John Hines. I'm gonna go to college soon and then I will graduate in just four years and right after, I'm going to Nickelodeon to do this movie. I'm eighteen and my birthday is September thirteenth. The title of this movie is Tyler John Hines' Tubb The Frog. Alright nice talking to you all. Bye.